1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for creating a vibration within a wellbore. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a vibrating downhole tool configured to vibrate equipment located within a wellbore.
2. Background Art
An earth-boring drill bit is typically mounted on the lower end of a drill string and is rotated by rotating the drill string at the surface or by actuation of downhole motors or turbines, or by both methods. When weight is applied to the drill string, the rotating drill bit engages the earth formation and proceeds to form a borehole along a predetermined path toward a target zone. As the drill bit creates the wellbore, the drill string and/or the drill bit may become stuck within the wellbore. This may be due to the drill string contacting a wall of the wellbore, particles collapsing on and surrounding the drill bit, or any other situation known in the art.
Typically, when the drill bit and/or drill string becomes stuck, a jar that is coupled to the drill string may be used to free the drill bit and/or the drill string. The jar is a device used downhole to deliver an impact load to another downhole component, especially when that component is stuck. There are two primary types of jars, hydraulic and mechanical. While their respective designs are different, their operation is similar. Energy is stored in the drillstring and suddenly released by the jar when it fires, thereby imparting an impact load to a downhole component.
Additionally, during certain oil and gas operations, downhole components (e.g., packers, anchors, liners, etc.) may become stuck within a wellbore. Typically, a fishing tool that may include a jar, a drill collar, a bumper sub, and an overshot is used to retrieve a downhole component that is stuck. During the retrieval operation, the fishing tool is lowered into a wellbore to a depth near the downhole component. Typically, the overshot is then used to grapple the downhole component. Next, a force (e.g., an impact load) is applied to the downhole component through the use of the jar, which may free the stuck downhole component. The fishing tool may then transport the downhole component to the surface of the wellbore.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses for improving drilling and retrieval operations in the oil and gas industry.